Rapture's Vengeance
by Autonomous Maiden
Summary: Reintroducing: Rapture's Vengeance! Set in modern times and in highschool. Sesshoumaru does the unthinkable to destroy Inuyasha, and in turn destroys his love... can he get her back before it's too late? SessKag
1. Summer's End

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Opening her eyes, Kagome glared at the annoyance that dared to disturb her blissful sleep. 6:00 AM. Summer had officially ended. The only upside being that she was no longer a freshman and now knew the basics for surviving high school. Nope, no more wandering around lost and confused, no more awkwardness around people and not knowing who's who, and plus, in five months, she will be among the other licensed drivers of Tokyo, whether Tokyo was ready or not. Yes, this year will indeed be an improvement.

Last year she had only succeeded in making a few good friends, Sango and Miroku. Not that she was complaining because she couldn't have asked for better friends. Miroku will be a junior this year, but Sango will be in the same boat as herself. At least Miroku had a car; and maybe if she was lucky enough, Kikyo and her little clique moved to another country, or drove off a cliff… Hey, a girl can dream.

Kikyo was queen of the school. Her daddy was one of the richest men in Tokyo, making her the richest kid in their school. Between that and her screwing her way to the top of the high school food chain, she was both sought after by males and envied by the females. She believed everything revolved around her, and the circle of popularity that surrounded her fed into that belief.

Kagome turned off the loud alarm clock and slowly rolled her body over the edge of the bed… only to find herself now sitting on the ground with a big THUD. Gradually crawling her way to the connecting bathroom, she turned the water on in the shower. Letting it heat up she stood up to undress and slipped in. Letting her mind wander, she began thinking about what she would wear for her first day of sophomore year.

She got out of the shower and glanced at the clock to make sure that she wasn't running late. Putting a towel around her she walked over to her closet and pulled out a pair of black jeans and a black tanktop. The typical outfit you would see her in. She wore a lot of black but it was never extreme, always casual. Black was her favorite color to wear because if worn correctly, anyone can look great in black. She put on her studded belt and went back into the bathroom. Carefully making sure to leave her long bangs out, she threw her hair into two half-looped pigtails, letting random strands to fall loose. She quickly rimmed her eyes with black eyeliner, black eye shadow and black mascara. She never needed a lot of makeup but she loved dramatic eye makeup. Dabbing on some clear lipgloss she walked out of the bathroom.

"KAGOME, ARE YOU UP YET?!" her mother yelled from downstairs.

Grabbing her black and blue Vans she ran down towards the direction of her mother's voice.

"I'm up Mom, I think you should be more worried about Souta" she replied as she walked into the kitchen.

"Oh dear, that boy is never going to get anywhere in life. He's going to sleep right through it without a personal wake-up service. I'll be back in a few minutes." Ms. Higurashi said as she began walking upstairs.

"I won't be here, I can see Miroku and Sango pulling up the driveway, I'll see you when I get home!" Kagome said hopping over to her black messenger bag as she attempted to put her shoes on while 'walking'. Grabbing her stuff she ran out the front door and down the many MANY stairs, stomping her feet the rest of the way into her shoes.

"Hey Kagome, are you ready for school?" Sango asked. Dressed in her loose black pants and red tanktop, she got out of the dark blue Mustang to let Kagome get in the back.

"Not in the least" Kagome said noticing Miroku's baggy blue jeans and black wifebeater. Both of her friends' outfits only confirming her beliefs that black makes everyone look good.

"That's okay, we're going to grab breakfast first anyways, so you have a little more time to enjoy freedom," Miroku replied trying to cheer his friend up as he drove off towards the café near the school.

Arriving, they seated themselves in a booth and waited for the waitress. They took a good look around and Kagome spotted her biggest enemy, Kikyo. Apparently she had wandered from her group and was flirting with a young man with long silver hair. She couldn't see his face, but could assume he was older than her. To Kagome's amusement, she witnessed as Kikyo walked away with a furious look on her face. Evidently, he wasn't interested.

"EARTH TO KAGOME!" Sango called, bringing Kagome out of her little world.

"Huh? What's wrong?" She asked, still glancing at the guy with silver hair.

"Well, since you decided to go on a trip to the other side of the galaxy just when the waitress came by, I had to order for you because we couldn't get your attention, so now you have a vanilla latte and a blueberry muffin getting cold right in front of your face along with 20 minutes to consume them." Sango said in one breath.

Sango was used to her friend's habit of spacing, and had a good memory of ways to cover for her. She always had her back when it came to anything. Kagome considered her a sister, and most people would think that they were. They were very similar in the ways that they dressed and acted. Sango was a bit more outgoing when it came to voicing her opinion, but Kagome was just as tough when it came down to it.

"So do you two have any of the same classes this year?" Miroku asked stuffing a piece of toast in his mouth.

"Yeah, we have Chemistry 1st, Art 2nd, English II 4th, and History 6th" Sango answered. "Four out of 6 isn't bad. What other classes did you have Kagome?"

"I have Pre-Calculus 3rd, and Business 5th. What do you have Miroku?"

"I have Chemistry and Art with both of you, PreCal with Kagome, then English III, AP History, and Family Studies."

"Why are you taking Family Studies?" Kagome asked.

"It's useful information and it will be full of females that obviously want families, and I'm more than willing to help them start." Miroku replied with a serious look on his face.

Sango kicked him in the shin under the table while Kagome just gave a sweatdrop expression. Miroku and Sango liked each other, and even though they both were practically going out, Sango would never admit her feelings, while Miroku would admit his to every passing girl.

"Alright, time to get going, we don't want to be late on the first day." Sango said as she got up excitedly.

"Are you sure? I mean, I wouldn't mind missing another week or so," Kagome said as she glanced over to where the silver haired man was sitting. Noticing he was no longer there, she returned to her thoughts. "I hope Kikyo isn't in any of our classes."

Getting into Miroku's car, they started driving off to another year at Shikon High.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Author's note: For those of you who had been reading this story, my apologies for taking so long to get back to it… and I'm sorry for my evil ways of starting it all over… I just wanted to reintroduce it. I've also decided to not combine chapters (so far… this may change)… Good news is, I have the chapters that I had written backed up so updates shouldn't take too long (after allowing me time to rewrite them along with my going to school) and I have a pretty good idea how to continue the story where I left it last time… I'll get to that when I can… till then I'm going to stick to posting one chapter at a time… I hope you guys enjoy!**


	2. First Day pt 1

Walking up the stairs to the school entrance, the three friends made their way to their lockers. Unfortunately, they weren't all very close. From her locker, Kagome spotted Kikyo again, and she was once more trying to flirt with the silver haired boy. But something was different than before. Then again, how many people are wondering around Tokyo with silver hair?

'He must be a demon' Kagome thought.

And that wasn't the only strange thing, Kikyo seemed to be succeeding in gaining this mans affections.

Kagome laughed to herself. 'Okay, so he must be new.' Then it hit her. _This_ guy had little doggy ears on top of his head, the guy from this morning didn't. 'HOW CUTE!' She thought to herself, she now was very curious to see this boy up close. She watched the new student and Kikyo walk off towards what she assumed would be class, but she never knew when it came to Kikyo. Nor did she care.

"DO YOU HAVE A HEARING PROBLEM, HUMAN?!" a male's voice brought her back to reality.

"Excuse me?" She said turning around to glare at whoever dared call her out of name.

"So the human isn't deaf. Well then remove your person from out in front of my locker, you've already wasted enough of my time."

Kagome was absolutely positive that this had to be the first guy from this morning. The top of her head came to his mid-chest and he had long silver hair. He was dressed in loose faded grey jeans and a tight black t-shirt that allowed her to see how incredibly built he was. He had the most elegant face she had ever seen. It had two magenta stripes on each cheek and a blue crescent moon on his forehead, which accented the gold color of his eyes. The same eyes that were glaring right at her.

"My name is not HUMAN, and if you're going to order me around you better learn it!" Kagome said glaring as icily as the man. They were now locked in a staring contest to see who would back down first.

"Kagome! Let's hurry to class, Miroku is saving us seats in the back!" Sango said grabbing and dragging her friend away like a rag doll.

Kagome looked back at the man smirking at her forfeit.

'The _nerve_ of him calling me a human! What makes him think he's so special?' Kagome thought as her friend seemed to have forgotten that Kagome's body was attached to the arm she currently possessed.

"So who was that guy you were talking to?" Sango asked as they walked into their Chemistry class.

"I don't know but he was extremely rude. And because of your pulling me away, he thinks he won the little battle we had. Just one more reason to think he's better than me, not that he appeared to be short on any." Kagome said sitting down in the back by Sango and Miroku.

"Who are we talking about?" asked Miroku.

"Just some guy Kagome was flirting with."

"I was not FLIRTING. He's an ass and I hope I never see him again!"

"Uh, sorry to burst your little bubble, but his locker is right next to yours. You're going to see him a lot." Sango said.

Kagome groaned and let her head hit the desk with a thump as class started.

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Myoga and I'll be your teacher for the year. Now today we're going to hand out books and……."

Kagome didn't hear the rest. She knew Sango would get her a book and could gain her attention if needed, but right now her mind was occupied with thoughts of sexy guy that she now hated.

-Riiiiiiiiiing-

"Time for Art, Kagome!" Sango said shaking her friend out of her thoughts.

"One down, five to go" added Miroku.

"You two are far too perky for having all of your freedom stripped from you on this wasted day," Kagome muttered.

As they entered the Art room, Sango pointed out the head of silver hair in the back. Kagome looked at her and shook her head. That wasn't the same one, as a matter of fact, she was pretty sure it was the boy that was flirting back with Kikyo. He was rather good looking up close, the ears were adorable and he had this boyish look to his face. He was dressed in baggy blue jeans and a red t-shirt. He was well built too. When he caught Kagome staring he smirked. Kagome just rolled her eyes and sat down next to Sango while Miroku was off chatting with a new girl.

Kikyo walked in and rushed to the seat next to the silver haired boy.

"Hi, Inuyasha! Did you find your class alright? I was wondering if you wanted to come eat lunch with me and my friends?" Kikyo asked. Kagome overheard them talking.

'So his name is Inuyasha.' She kept listening.

"Sure, I'm free for lunch today," Inuyasha answered, but he was curious about something, "Kikyo, I was just wondering, is that your sister?" he asked pointing towards Kagome.

"FUCK NO!" Kagome screamed as she jumped out of her seat turning towards the two.

"I would be disgraced to be related to someone such as her! I'm offended you would ask me such a thing!" Kikyo told Inuyasha. She turned to Kagome, "And I don't recall inviting you to listen to our conversation!"

"No one cares what YOU think you stupid WHORE!" Kagome yelled.

"Bitch!"

"Slut!" Sango jumped in.

"EXCUSE ME!" the teacher yelled, "If all of you don't want to spend the day with the principal, I suggest you take your seats right this second!"

As they all sat down Kagome flipped Kikyo off. The rest of class went on rather quietly, mostly everyone just listened to the teacher as she talked about everything they would cover for the year.

When the bell rang Sango said her goodbyes as she went to her Kickboxing class. Miroku and Kagome walked to PreCal. When they got there they took their seats in the back of the classroom and watched to see who filtered into the class. She saw some people she knew in the class. There was Kouga, who didn't want to accept the fact that he and Kagome would only be friends; and had been trying to date her since her freshman year. He was a junior. And there was Hojo, who was a sophomore and had also been trying to date Kagome, but she didn't really like him even as a friend, too much of a goody-good if you asked her. PreCal was a senior class but there were some advanced juniors there, and a few sophomores that had to go through a placement test to take PreCal. Just as the late bell was about to ring Kagome saw the last person she wanted to see walk through the door. She would recognize that crescent moon anywhere.

He walked to the back of the classroom and looked at Kagome as he sat down at the desk next to her, his smirk never leaving his face.

"Hey Kagome, I was thinking you should come over to my house tonight so we can study" Kouga said, making Kagome look away from the silver haired boy next to her.

"Kouga, we don't have anything to study" Miroku pointed out.

"Shut it Houshi, I'm talking to my woman."

"Kouga, I'm not your woman, we're just friends."

"Sure Kagome, for now, but I'll win your heart before you know it."

Kagome rolled her eyes and looked back to the desk next to hers.

"What are you looking at, human?"

"How many times do you need to be told! My name is not HUMAN, it's KAGOME! It's not hard to remember!"

"I'll address you as I wish."

"Is he bothering you Kagome? I'll take care of him if you like!" Kouga interjected.

"Do not presume you could harm this Sesshoumaru." The silver haired demon said glaring at the wolf.

"Kouga! Go back to your seat, I can take care of myself."

"Class, look around you, and remember those faces because this is where you'll be sitting for the rest of the year." The teacher said as she walked into the classroom.

Kagome sighed and started banging her head on her desk. "Greeeaaaattt."

Sesshoumaru handed her the seating chart that was being passed around the room. She took it and grabbed her pen so she could write her name on the corresponding picture of a desk only to find it had been written for her. It was written in the same handwriting as Sesshoumaru's. She looked at him to find him scribbling in something that she assumed was an organizer. She handed the chart to Miroku so he could fill in his name. At this rate, by the end of the day she was going to have one hell of a lump on her head.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay... I wanted to get a few things straightened out... I want you all to remember that the characters are in high school. That's why certain someones cough fluffy cough may seem slightly immature to what I personally would rather them be.**

**I also wanted to add that I've been slammed with a freakish amount of homework, so apologies if updates are slower than originally anticipated.**

**Thank you for my two reviews from last chapter... It's very much appreciated... I've said this before on the old version... I don't require reviews to update... but the more excited you are about the story, the more excited I get and want to give you more! **

**Not much changed in this chapter... a few words here and there and grammar... I've also fully deleted the original... so you'll have to sit and just wait now.. chapters will get a bit longer just to let the new readers know...**


	3. First Day pt 2

When lunch came, Sango and Kagome found a picnic table while Miroku was at a snack machine gathering all of their food. Sango was talking about her Kick boxing class and how Inuyasha was in it as well as him being one of the best fighters so far.

Kagome was still in shock that after putting up such a front, Sesshoumaru would go out of his way to let her know that he knew her name. She knew why though. He only did it to prove that he didn't use her name on purpose. Oh how she loathed him.

"So how was your guys' class?" Sango asked as Miroku returned with the food.

Miroku, noticing Kagome wasn't really paying attention, as per the usual, answered. "It was alright. Kagome got in some argument with this guy named Sesshoumaru. Apparently he's new. He looks kind of like Inuyasha, without the ears, and with makeup."

"Really? Inuyasha was saying something to someone about him having an older brother..." Sango recalled.

"Brothers?!" Kagome asked as she came to.

"Well, half-brothers. Evidently his older brother is a full demon and Inuyasha is a half-demon. I also overheard him saying that they both hate each other with every fiber of their being... aaand that they've tried to kill each other on numerous occasions. They live with their father and he apparently runs a bunch of major companies around Japan." Sango told them.

"And you just happened to overhear all of this, Sango my love?" Miroku asked.

"Are you implying something, Miroku?" asked Sango as she stood up over him with a warning look in her eyes.

"No, no, nothing at all," he said nervously, "I just think you're a wonderful listener, and kind-hearted, and would never hurt a fly!" He grabbed her hand in his trying to sound as sincere as possible. It almost worked. If it weren't for the hand on the loose that decided to make its way towards her rear.

_**SMACK**_

"A fly, no. You on the other hand, are a different story" Sango retorted.

The bell rang signaling that lunch was over and to get to their 4th period classes. Kagome had to stop at her locker to drop her things off. She put her books in her locker and shut it only to find Sesshoumaru leaning up against the lockers waiting for her to finish.

"It's about time."

"Fuck you Sesshoumaru. Contrary to what you might think, you're not better than everyone else just because Daddy runs half of Japan, so you can fucking wait two point five seconds while I finish at my locker or--"

"Or what? You'll do well not to mess with me, priestess."

Kagome stopped what she was doing and looked at the demon. "How the fuck do you know that?"

Sesshoumaru only half smirked at her while he opened his locker. "It matters not how I know, because you don't even know how to use the power you possess. You're a waste, just like every other human." After he finished that last sentence he could have sworn he saw her start to take on an eerie glow, but as quick as it came, it left. 'So that's what it takes…This will be fun' he thought to himself. "Even your look alike, what was her name, Kikyo I think, knows how to use it. You're completely useless, and she'll always be the better--"

_**SLAP**_

"Don't you EVER compare me to that whore! You know nothing about me and have no right!" Kagome yelled as she slammed her locker shut and took off towards her English class. She needed to talk to Sango.

Sesshoumaru stood there for a second before he realized what just happened. Not only had she slapped him, Sesshoumaru, but she had put a bit of purifying energy into it, so he now had a red handprint across his once flawless skin. Angry at himself for letting his curiosity get the best of him, he slammed his locker and went to his 4th period class.

When Kagome entered her class, she took a seat next to Sango and started immediately telling about her encounter with Sesshoumaru and all he had said.

"Well he IS a full demon Kagome, he can probably sense the power in you. Maybe you should start getting your grandmother Kaede to train you. Then you can purify his pompous ass straight to hell!" Sango suggested.

'That's right, I can get Kaede to teach me! I'll prove to that bastard I'm no one to mess with!' Kagome thought. "Thanks Sango, that's just what I'll do!"

English went by rather slowly. They got their books and spent the rest of class going over the curriculum for the year. When the bell rang Kagome went straight to her locker, dropped her books off and headed towards her Business class. She walked in and saw Sesshoumaru already sitting at one of the large tables.

"Haven't you tortured me enough today! Every time I turn around, there you are!" Kagome started yelling as she walked up to him.

"Sit down and stop making a scene" Sesshoumaru said as he grabbed her bag and threw it on the seat across from his. "who cares how often we see each other, that's life. Stop whining and being so immature."

Glaring at him she sat down across the table. She wasn't about to let him look better than her. The rest of the class started coming in and included was Hojo. Spotting Kagome, he walked over and sat next to her at the table earning a glare from Sesshoumaru. A wolf demoness sat down at the table as well.

"Hi! I'm Ayame!" the wolf said with her green eyes sparkling and her auburn hair up in pigtails.

"Hi Ayame, nice to meet you!" Said Hojo being sincere.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru just looked at her like she had lost her mind. No one was that peppy and eager to make friends at school. Especially on the first day.

"Class, settle down. We're going to go ahead and jump right into learning with a group project!"

Groans were heard from the majority of the class.

"The groups will consist of all the people at a table, so start getting to know each other. This project will be due in a week. That's Monday for those of you who can't count. The project is to show the different types of marketing. You can display this in anyway you see fit. Creativity is a major factor in your grade, so come up and get your books and get started." Instructed the teacher.

Kagome looked at Hojo. "Will you go get us all books please?" she asked batting her eyelashes knowing very well he would do anything she asked. Just as she suspected he was eager to please and got up with a smile on his face and ran to go pick up four books.

"Next time ask him to drive off of a cliff." Sesshoumaru told her.

"He would if I asked." She commented.

"Humans are so pathetic."

Hojo returned with the books eager for his praise, and Kagome said her thank-you.

"Okay, so maybe we should all meet up somewhere to work on it, any ideas?" asked Ayame.

"We will do it at my house, I doubt any of your dwellings will be suitable." Sesshoumaru said. "Just brainstorm until then, and we'll meet at 5:00 PM. I want this to be done and over with." He gave them the address.

"I can't wait! This is going to be so much fun!" Ayame said.

Sesshoumaru looked at the wolf, "Stop talking before I remove your tongue."

The rest of the class went by silently.

As Kagome went to her History class she remembered one thing. She didn't have a ride to Sesshoumaru's. She turned and went to her locker hoping she'd find him there. Sure enough he was putting his books away.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru, I can't guarantee I'll be able to come over tonight."

Sesshoumaru looked over to her annoyed, "And why is that?"

"Well, I don't know if I'll be able to get a ride there."

This really didn't phase Sesshoumaru because, well, he just didn't care. It wasn't his fault she couldn't drive. It wasn't his responsibility. "And why are you telling me this?"

Kagome was getting irritated. "Well if I can't come over tonight, I'll just come over whenever I get the chance. And if we can't get the entire group together at one time, it's going to take that much longer to get this done."

She had a point. He didn't want to have these filthy people in his presence for any longer than necessary. "Alright, I'll have someone at your place to pick you up by 4:30. What's your address?" he asked as he pulled out his organizer.

"It's 9254 Takahashi Blvd. Thanks Sesshoumaru! I'll see you tonight!" Kagome said as she went to her last class.

Sango was shocked to hear Kagome already had a project due. Not only that, but she was stuck going to Sesshoumaru's to do it. The only thing they had to do in history was pick up a book and read the first chapter. After they were finished they talked about the classes they didn't have together and what had happened. They also chatted about what they were planning on doing that weekend.

"I wonder if the rest of the week is going to be this dull." Kagome said.

"Probably not, I'm sure we'll end up with tons of homework in the next day or so." Sango replied.

"I can't wait for this day to be over with." Kagome said as she rolled up a small piece of paper and threw it at Kikyo's head. So far she had managed to get four pieces caught in her hair. If only she had done it in Art, she could have been walking around school like that all day. Well Kagura or Naraku probably would have told her and ruined the fun. Scratch that, Naraku would have left it alone, Kagura was the only one who cared enough about Kikyo to say anything. Preps were funny that way. You would think they were friends when they would just as soon talk shit about each other. They were such horrible friends to each other. That's why Kagome had passed up the chance at popularity last year. Kikyo was a year ahead of her and had offered her their 'friendship'. But Kagome had seen enough of their so called friendship to know better. Passing it up, along with telling Kikyo that she could go fuck herself, is what in the end caused them to be enemies. Not that Kagome wanted to hang out with Kikyo anyways. She had had sex with a good majority of the males that went to that school and Kagome didn't want to be that close to someone who probably carried more diseases then a dead rat.

Soon the last bell rang and Kagome and Sango went to their lockers to drop off anything they didn't need. They met up at the front entrance and ventured into the parking lot to find Miroku so they could go home.

After Kagome was dropped off she went to her room and looked at the clock. It read 4:03. Twenty-seven minutes till she would be picked up. Tired of her hair being pulled back into the pigtails she wandered into her bathroom and turned the shower on. She took her hair down and stuck her head into the shower being careful not to mess up her makeup or get her clothes wet. She quickly washed her hair and turned the water off. Grabbing a towel she started soaking as much excess water as she could out of her hair. 4:25. She grabbed a brush and ran it through the still wet hair. Shaking her waist length raven tresses around to air it out and fluff it a bit, she grabbed her bag and took off downstairs writing a note to her mother so she would know where she was. She walked out the front door to find a limo waiting for her.

'Fancy…Why am I not surprised' she thought.

The ride to the Taisho Mansion was rather quiet, mostly due to the fact that Kagome had decided to take a nap on the couch-like seats. When they arrived, the driver had to shake her awake and was most unamused. Jumping out of the limo and scaring the cheuffer, Kagome ran up to the front door now fully recharged. She rang the doorbell.

One of the maids answered and let her in.

"I'm here to see Sesshoumaru." Kagome informed her.

"Right this way" the maid said, motioning for her to follow. Leading her up the stairs she took her down a hallway that came to a set of large oak double doors with dog demons engraved on each one. "He's right in there." The maid left her in front of the doors.

Kagome knocked.

"Come in." She heard Sesshoumaru's voice call.

She opened the doors to one of the largest bedrooms she had ever seen. Decorated in blue with white marble floors and a king size bed. Walls covered in filled bookshelves and a few doors that no doubt probably led to his closet and his own bathroom. She found Sesshoumaru sitting in one of his large blue chairs reading a book while he waited for the group to arrive.

"I'm sorry, it appears I'm early, I thought the maid would have led me to where the entire group was." Kagome said as she looked around the room.

"They called and said they were running late." Sesshoumaru informed her.

An awkward silence passed for a minute or so.

"I like your room, it's beautiful" Kagome said, trying to make small talk.

Raising and eyebrow Sesshoumaru pointed to the chair a few feet from him so she could sit down while they waited.

Another awkward silence.

"You look good with your hair down Kagome."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay... so that's it for this chapter... first day of school is over... but there's still a bit more to go for the day itself... **

**Thanks for my reviews... always loved... again I repeat, the more reviews, the more likely you'll get quick updates... reviews just make me wanna make you happy!**

**I'm going to work on my calculus and state govt. homework today and tomorrow... I'll see about giving you another chapter if I have the time...**


	4. Pizza and Projects

_Last time:_

"_**I like your room, it's beautiful" Kagome said, trying to make small talk.**_

_**Raising and eyebrow Sesshoumaru pointed to the chair a few feet from him so she could sit down while they waited.**_

_**Another awkward silence.**_

"_**You look good with your hair down Kagome."**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Startled Kagome turned around to see who addressed her. Inuyasha was standing at the door. "Huh?"

"I said, you-look-good-with-your-hair-down-ka-go-me." Inuyasha repeated with a smirk on his face when he noticed her blush. 'She's pretty when she blushes.'

"Oh, uh, thank you. So the rumors are true, you guys really are brothers."

"HALF-brothers" they said in unison as they glared at each other.

"So you've met Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked.

"Unfortunately, yes, on many occasions today." Kagome answered as she glared at Sesshoumaru.

"That must really suck..." he said. "So I was wondering, maybe I could join you for lunch tomorrow?" Inuyasha inquired.

"What happened to Kikyo?" Kagome said not liking the way that name left a bad taste in her mouth.

"She was really cool at first, and really pretty, but the more I got through the day, the more people I had coming up to me warning me about not touching her. Not to mention, they had nothing interesting to say. A bunch of airheads if you ask me. And that Naraku guy is weird."

"Yeah, I could have told you all of that. Sure you can chill with us tomorrow." And as she finished her sentence the rest of her project group was brought to Sesshoumaru's door.

"Alright thanks. I'd much rather spend it with you alone though," he said as he winked at her. "Well you seem busy, I'll see you tomorrow Kagome!" and with that Inuyasha left, Sesshoumaru glaring at him the entire time.

'How dare he use my room as though it's his own, as if I don't exist. Someone needs to put him in his place.' he thought.

"So are we going to be working in here?" Hojo asked looking around the giant bedroom.

"We will do no such thing." Sesshoumaru didn't want these filthy people touching his things. "We will go into the den and work in there. I have some ideas on what we can do."

They all followed Sesshoumaru to the den and sat at a large table placed in the corner.

An hour later they had all agreed on a video documentary about the different types of marketing.

"Okay, now we need to figure how it should be divided up" Ayame said.

Inuyasha interrupted holding four flat-ish boxes, "Hey guys, I got a couple of pizza's delivered."

"Go away Inuyasha, we're working" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"Come on Sesshoumaru, it's after 6 and it's dinner time!" Kagome chimed in as she walked over to Inuyasha and grabbed one of the boxes.

Inuyasha followed her over to the table and sat down next to her with the other three boxes. Everyone started grabbing different kinds of pizza and shoving it into their mouth while Sesshoumaru just stared at them. Inuyasha was flirting with Kagome while Ayame was chatting with a jealous Hojo. None of this going unnoticed by the Ice Prince of course.

Sliding one of the pizza boxes over to Sesshoumaru, Kagome just looked at him "Eat some pizza and lighten up Sesshy."

The whole room went dead silent. Did Kagome just call Sesshoumaru a cutesy nickname?? Everyone waited for Kagome's eminent death.

Sesshoumaru just looked at Kagome, he was in shock but wouldn't show it on his face. 'This girl must have a death wish' he thought, 'I don't understand why all the males seem to be lusting after the filthy insolent creature.'

Everyone sat as far back in their chairs as they could, not wanting to get in the way, but curious as to what was going to happen. Sesshoumaru hadn't moved yet and was still staring at Kagome. And Kagome was staring back at him with just as much intensity.

Sesshoumaru stood up from his chair and with lightning speed, had Kagome pinned to the wall by her shoulders with his claws digging in. Sesshoumaru took a second to glance at Inuyasha's horrified face and smirked before turning his attention at the human in his grasp. There was no scent of fear and this intrigued him. Before anyone could object Sesshoumaru crushed his lips onto hers. Nipping at her bottom lip until she gasped allowing him entrance which he quickly took advantage of. After what seemed like forever had passed, he pulled back and leaned to her ear, "Don't ever call me Sesshy again, do I make myself clear?" Kagome nodded still a bit dazed.

"Get the fuck off of her Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled.

Looking back at his brother he smirked again before releasing the girl. He walked over and grabbed a slice of pizza and headed towards his room. "Everyone meet here again at 5:30 PM tomorrow and this time, do not be late." And with that he walked up the stairs to leave them alone.

"Kagome are you okay?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I gotta go though, could someone give me a ride home?"

"I'll take you." Inuyasha said as he picked up her bag and started walking towards the door with her following behind. She followed him to his silver Porsche and got in the passenger seat. With Kagome pointing the way, they started off to her house.

"Kagome, you know he was probably just being an ass as usual," Inuyasha started, "he doesn't care about anyone but himself and never has. Don't let any of this get to you. If he bothers you again just let me know all right?"

"Sure Inuyasha." Kagome smiled at him. It was still weird whether it meant anything or not. Inuyasha was right though, she knew it didn't mean anything, he was just trying to get to her. It sucked though knowing that her first kiss meant nothing and was a waste, but at least now she could look forward to having yet another reason to hate Sesshoumaru Taisho.

Pulling up to her house Inuyasha stopped the car.

"Thanks Yasha, I'll see you tomorrow"

No one had ever called him that before. He liked the way it sounded coming from her. "Kagome?" he asked as she turned back around to face him. He reached for her arm and pulled her to him as he gave her a short sweet kiss on the lips that felt like heaven to him. "Thank you." He said before she got out of the car and just stared at it as he drove off. Reaching up she touched her lips with her fingertips and then smiled as she turned around and walked toward her front door.

"Mom, I'm home!" she called as she walked inside and started up the stairs to her room. Plopping on her messy bed she just looked at her ceiling and thought about the events that played out tonight. She was nearly killed but instead got her first kiss taken away from her, and she got her second kiss, which was the most extraordinary thing she's ever felt. She couldn't figure out whether it had been a good day or a bad day. One thing was for sure, it had been the longest first day of school that she had ever encountered. The first day of many that were sure to come. What was she going to do when she saw Sesshoumaru tomorrow? He deserved to be punched. And what about Inuyasha? What did that kiss mean? What would she say to either one of them? 'Ugh, this sucks so much' she thought as she grabbed a pillow and put it over her head as she rolled onto her side only to fall asleep shortly after dreaming about those gold eyes that now haunted her.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**lol... sorry Yuti-Chan, that compliment wasn't from the Ice Prince... Humans are filthy creatures as far as he's concerned, hair up or down... I thank you for the review though... it was actually the reason I rushed to get this chapter up.**

**As do I thank everyone who's reviewed... see... proof that reviews get quicker chapters... although don't get too cozy with these couple of quick updates... they're probably gonna slow down a bit...**

**The first day is FINALLY over with... and what a first day it was! So why did Sesshy kiss Kagome?? I've got an eerie feeling that he's up to something... and I don't think it's good :(**

**I have no control over what he does, I'm sorry! Sesshoumaru doesn't listen to me! Inuyasha is easy... I just hold out some ramen and he does as he's told... but Fluffy just looks at me and I melt... lol**

**Alright enough silliness... read and review! Lotsa love from moi!**


	5. The Plan

Early Tuesday morning Miroku pulled into the student parking lot with his two friends. Looking for a spot they passed by a familiar silver Porsche reminding Kagome that she hadn't told her friends about the night before.

"Hey guys, I forgot to mention that Inuyasha is eating with us at lunch today." Kagome told them.

Miroku thinking back to yesterday replied, "Really? He seems like a nice guy, he's in my English and History class. Not that bright though when it comes to some things, but he seems like he means well."

Kagome wasn't sure if she should tell her friends about what happened after school. Honestly she didn't really know herself what any of it meant. Well, besides the fact that Sesshoumaru was being an ass. But she was more concerned about Inuyasha, was that kiss just to make her feel better? Or did he actually like her?

Getting out of the car, the three students started walking to the building. Kagome was dreading going to her locker in fear that the Ice Prince would be there because whether he meant it or not, she didn't know what to say to him. Maybe she should just grab all of her books and not use her locker at all this year…yeah, and then she'd have back problems for the rest of her life. Walking toward the locker there was no sign of Sesshoumaru. 'So far, so good.' She thought as she looked behind her as well. She hated the fact that he was always sneaking up on her. Getting her books out of her locker that she would need for the first couple of classes she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. Kagome tensed.

"I can't wait to spend lunch together." Inuyasha said. Noticing her tense up when he had done that he asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I thought you were your brother for a second. I was just hoping not to run into him right now." Kagome explained as she turned around.

"Don't worry about him Kags, I'll protect you." Inuyasha said with a smirk as he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Kags?" she said with one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, if you get to give me a nickname, I get to give you one." Inuyasha started to pull away, "Well, I've got to get to class, I'll see you later!"

"Alright, Yash..."

The first three classes went by rather quickly. Nothing eventful happened in Chemistry except for the homework that they were given, which Kagome, Sango, and Miroku finished in class. In Art, Kagome dumped a bowl of black paint on Kikyo, but it was just like that preppy slut to bring an extra outfit. And in PreCal Kagome and Sesshoumaru didn't even acknowledge each other. Kagome had to wonder if it was going to be like that all day, and if so, would be like that tonight as well?

"Can I touch them?" Kagome asked.

"No."

"Pleeeeeeaaaaase?!"

"No."

"But Yasha, they're sooo cute, I promise I won't steal them." Kagome said as they sat on top of the picnic table during lunch.

"Fine, if it'll make you stop asking." He leaned forward so she could reach them.

Kagome reached up and started to rub Inuyasha's ears, earning a soft purr from him.

"Aww! You're purring!" Kagome said.

"I am not! Dog's do not purr!" He said as he reached forward and pulled her towards his chest as he turned her around so her back would be against him. Kagome just smiled.

Sango and Miroku were taken back a little by the scene.

"Sango my love, maybe we should take a lesson from young Kagome here." Miroku brought up, earning a spot on the ground when Sango shoved him off the table.

"Don't hold your breath." Sango stated. "So Kagome, when did you and Inuyasha get so friendly anyways?"

"Who wouldn't want to be friendly with a girl as beautiful as Kagome?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk when he noticed Kagome blush.

Not far off, sitting under a tree was another pair of gold eyes watching the entire scene play out in front of him.

'So Inuyasha, you're falling for the young priestess. I think it's past time you felt what it's like to have something taken away from you. You took my father from my mother, and I'll be damned before you get to be happy.' Sesshoumaru thought as he devised his plan, writing a few of the details down in his organizer.

After lunch Kagome and Sango said their goodbyes as they headed off to their English class. Once in English, Kagome told her best friend about the entire night before including what happened with Sesshoumaru.

"Maybe he likes you Kagome." Sango said.

"He's a senior, seniors don't like sophomores."

"It's possible, Kikyo dated every senior last year when she was a sophomore."

"This is different."

"It's still possible."

"He's Sesshoumaru."

Sango thought for a second. "You do have a point. Okay, so he's just being an ass. But do you like him?"

"Um, let's see, the only things I know about him is that he treats everyone like they're worthless including me, he's rude, thinks he's better than everyone, and he's a complete ass…does that sound like someone I'd like?" Kagome asked.

"Well, you never know, I haven't actually talked to him so I don't know what he's like. But one thing I do know is he's the hottest guy at school." Sango said with an evil look in her eyes.

"He looks like a god, he's perfect when it comes to looks. So let's add that to the list of reasons that he wouldn't be interested seeing as he can have any girl in school. Not that he wants any." Kagome started thinking on that last part but Sango beat her to it.

"Maybe he's gay." Sango said.

"…" Kagome thought about it for a second, but came to a conclusion. "No, he probably just thinks he's too good for anyone here. Besides, anyone who kisses like that can't be inexperienced when it comes to females."

Sango realized Kagome was probably right so she decided to change the subject a bit. "Okay, so what about Inuyasha? What's going on between you two?"

"I don't know. I kinda like him but he doesn't seem the boyfriend type." Kagome answered.

"You're right. He doesn't seem like he's ever committed to anything. But harmless flirting fun anyways. You don't have to worry about a relationship and are free to do whatever." Sango explained.

"Right…It's harmless…" Kagome agreed, but inside she was still a bit confused.

"So anyways, have you talked to Kaede about training you?" Sango asked as the bell rang.

Picking up her stuff Kagome headed for the door, "Not yet, but I was going to call her tonight and ask about it."

"Alright, call me when your done and tell me how it goes. Well, I'll see you in sixth." And they parted ways.

Kagome walked slowly to her Business class hoping that for some unexplainable reason the room will have disappeared giving her reason to not go; but to no avail, there it was. She walked in and started heading to the table Sesshoumaru was sitting at. When she sat down he looked up from his book and smirked.

"You'll be picked up at the same time as yesterday" He said and returned to his book.

"What?" Kagome asked confused.

Sesshoumaru closed his book and looked at her annoyed that he needed to repeat himself with an explanation. "I'm assuming you do not have a ride to my house tonight, so you will be picked up at 4:30 again."

"But I thought we were starting later than before?" Kagome again was confused.

"We are, but I need to talk to you." Sesshoumaru stated. He noticed the other group members coming into the classroom so he picked up his book and went back to reading. When everyone sat down he stopped reading for a moment, "Find something to occupy your time silently, we will not be discussing this project with the other students around." He hoped that would make them shut up for the rest of his class. He wasn't worried about the other students; he just didn't want Kagome to ask any questions. Well, that and he wanted to get back to his book.

Fifth and sixth period quickly passed. Kagome didn't tell anyone about Sesshoumaru, mainly because she was off in her own world wondering on that herself. Miroku dropped her off at her house and she went straight up to her room. She turned on her stereo and plopped on her bed deciding she would just listen to music until it was time to be picked up. When the limo pulled up Kagome ran out the door and down the many steps that led to the car. She ended up picking up too much speed going down the steps that she was loosing balance when she got to the driveway. Not being able to slow down in time she ran into who she thought was the chauffeur.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to lose my balance." She said as she looked up to apologize, but it wasn't the chauffeur she ran into.

"I've never met anyone who _meant_ to loose their balance. I'm sure that it would be interesting to do so, though" Sesshoumaru said, pulling the girl off of him. 'Clumsy human' he thought. "Don't worry about it." He said with a smirk. Opening the door for her he let her get inside before sliding in next to her. The driver started heading towards the mansion.

Kagome wasn't sure what to say. She wasn't expecting him to be here. 'He wasn't here yesterday, doesn't he have anything better to do than to humiliate me? I would have rather run into the side of the car, but noooo, he knew that would happen so he decided to be there to embarrass me. Stupid demon.' She thought.

"Inuyasha was right." He said bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?"

He was beginning to grow irritated at how often he had to explain things to this ignorant female. "Inuyasha was right. You look good with your hair down." He said, hating that he had to admit agreeing with his brother aloud. He was only willing to do it if in the end Inuyasha would be miserable.

Kagome was speechless. Had Sesshoumaru just complimented her? She blushed and turned her head to look out the dark windows.

'This is going to be too easy.' Sesshoumaru thought. The rest of the ride was silent.

When they got to the mansion Sesshoumaru was trying to time everything just right. His brother should be home any minute, so he decided to take Kagome up to his room. When they got there he deliberately left the door open.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Kagome asked, curiosity beginning to get the best of her.

'Not yet.' He had to stall. "Inuyasha." He said, looking out his window seeing his brother come through the gate at the end of the long driveway. 'Finally.'

"What about him?" She asked.

"He's not good enough for you. He's just a mutt."

"Excuse me?" She asked, "And what makes you think that matters to me? Besides, what do you care anyways?"

He could sense Inuyasha coming up the stairs. 'Perfect.'

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru said, catching her off guard at the use of her name. He walked over to her. Kagome just looked up at him.

Reaching around her waist Sesshoumaru leaned down gently kissing her lips. He could feel her body temperature start to rise. Deepening the kiss he tasted her until she started to respond. Exploring her mouth Sesshoumaru started to think about how devastated his brother would be.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Inuyasha yelled witnessing the scene before him.

Pulling away Kagome just blushed. Sesshoumaru looked at his brother and smirked. Inuyasha could smell the scent of arousal in the room and was pissed that his Kagome could feel that way towards his brother. Sesshoumaru knew why he was angry and had claimed that a victory for himself.

"Yasha--" Kagome started.

"No Kagome, I don't want to hear it, you're free to do whatever you want. He's just using you and you're too stupid to see that." Inuyasha said sullenly. Kagome wasn't his girlfriend so he didn't honestly have a real reason to be mad at her. Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, was going to hear it.

Kagome upset to hear this ran past Inuyasha and down the stairs. She found a bathroom and went inside locking the door behind her. She sat down on the ground and pulled out her cell phone with tears in her eyes. 'That makes more sense; Sesshoumaru is just using me to get at Inuyasha. I'm sorry Yash.' She thought as she filtered through her numbers in the phone.

-Meanwhile-

"Sesshoumaru! How dare you bring some innocent girl into our feud! She's done nothing!" Inuyasha yelled.

"She's human, she's insignificant, and a waste of space, that's enough." Sesshoumaru explained. "And even more pathetic, is that you're falling for the mortal. You're taking after our father."

"You can't make a human girl suffer just because you resent my mother!"

"I can do as I please, Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru responded uninterestedly. "If you want to live to see your graduation I suggest you stay out of my business. You are the result in the affair that took my father from my mother, you don't deserve to be here let alone be happy. I'll see to it that you don't get both. And if you don't want me to hunt your mother down and destroy her life too, you'll keep your mouth shut and not repeat any of this to Kagome."

Inuyasha was at a loss for words. The girl he was falling for had been taken away from him. Life truly wasn't fair.

-Back to Kagome-

She found the number and was waiting for them to pick up. 'I'll get him for this.' She thought.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kaede, it's me Kagome"

"Oh Kagome! How are you?"

"Well, I was wondering…."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay... so there ya go... one more chapter... got a little stuck with the slight altering on this one... read and review... share the love!**


	6. Dog Training 101

Kagome's grandmother had agreed to train her on the condition that she stayed with her over the weekends for the next few months. Two weeks had passed and Kagome was getting stronger every week when it came to her powers. She and Inuyasha had become best friends after he apologized for the night at his house. He stated that he had no right to get upset and that he said things that he hadn't meant. Kagome wasn't sure why he had taken it all back, but she would take any relationship with him that she could get, even if it was only friendship. She knew he would stop flirting with her after that incident. Sesshoumaru had let up on Kagome because he knew she believed his brother in the fact that he was using her, but he didn't want to give up on her completely because the more time Inuyasha spent with her, the more the mutt fell in love with her. He wanted to make sure Inuyasha knew he wasn't going to let him have her, and that would just make him even more miserable. Sesshoumaru needed to get Kagome on his side if he was going to make this work, and right now, she hated him.

"Sesshoumaru, when are you going to give up on Kagome and leave her alone?" Inuyasha asked his brother. He had spent most of the day figuring out what to do and after school he just decided to ask him directly.

"You cannot have her Inuyasha."

"That's not why I was asking…well, not entirely why anyway."

"Leave my presence half-breed, she is no longer your concern."

"She's not yours. If I can't be with her, fine, I won't. But I don't see why you're still trying. She doesn't want to be with you. And even if you could get her to change her mind, what would you do once you won her over?" Inuyasha asked curious as to the well-being of his friend. He loved her and he did not want to see her hurt.

"…" Sesshoumaru hadn't thought on that yet. He pondered on that for a few minutes. 'I'll leave her. I'll make her fall in love with me to spite my brother, and leave her. I'll break her heart and make Inuyasha watch.' So it was decided.

"Well are you going to answer me?" Inuyasha was getting agitated.

"If I were going to give you an answer, you would have already received it. You're wasting my time. Leave." He had things he needed to do. He would do what he could to win her over. He needed to plan this out more. This would probably make him look pathetic at first, but when it was over he would just laugh in her face at her stupidity. To think, she was actually going to believe that Sesshoumaru Taisho would even like her, let alone love her. It was laughable. 'Pathetic humans.'

-With Kagome-

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." Kagome said into her cellphone. "Oh, Sango, Inuyasha's beeping in, can I call you back?" Kagome listened for the reply, "Okay talk to you later" and with that she clicked over. "Hey Yasha! Hey, I was wondering if you knew what's up with your brother lately, he's starting to creep me out. He won't leave me alone."

"Well maybe it's because you're so breathtakingly beautiful Kagome. I do not see why you won't give him a chance, I'm sure you wouldn't be disappointed."

"Sesshoumaru?! How did you get my number?!" Kagome shouted into the phone causing Sesshoumaru's sensitive ears pain.

"I found it written down in that mess he calls a room." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Well... what do you want?!" Kagome asked irritated.

"You."

"Not likely. Why can't you just leave me alone? I don't want anything to do with you and you got what you wanted from me by pissing off your brother."

"You have me all wrong Kagome, he said that because he was hurt. I assure you it's not true. I can also say that I did not get what I want in the least because if I had, you would be right here with me at this moment." Sesshoumaru said, sounding too convincing for his own liking.

"…" Kagome didn't know what to say. "Sesshoumaru, I have to go. I promised Sango I'd call her back."

"Alright Kagome, I'm looking forward to seeing you tomorrow." He said before he hung up.

-The Next Day-

Stepping out of the shower, Kagome wrapped a towel around her before walking over to her closet. Staring at the clothes she decided she wanted to dress up today. Pulling out her red fitted pants and her favorite black shirt that had ¾ sleeves a relaxed collar and a V-neck that didn't go too low, she had her outfit for the day. She took a black ribbon, put it through the belt loops, and tied it in a bow off to the side. She put on her favorite black boots that were knee-high and laced up. She decided that she would just put eyeliner and mascara on with a bit of clear lip gloss. Stepping back she took a look at herself in the mirror realizing how much older she looked. She grabbed her bag and walked down the stairs. Grabbing a pop-tart she walked out the door saying bye to her mom. Walking down the steps she realized Miroku wasn't there. Instead there was a black Lamborghini with Sesshoumaru leaning against it.

"...Where's Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"I called him last night and told him you didn't need to be picked up." Sesshoumaru told her.

"I've never seen this car at school."

"I only bring it out for special occasions, and you..." he paused, "are a special occasion." Sesshoumaru said. He looked her up and down realizing she wasn't that horrible to look at. She looked somewhat mature now that she wasn't wearing worn out street clothes. "Are you ready to go?"

Rolling her eyes at the stupid question she replied, "I'm not impressed by fancy cars, and the only reason I'm letting you take me to school is because you've sent my regular form of transportation away."

'Letting me take? This girl really is foolish if she believes that this is a privilege for me.' Sesshoumaru thought. "Get in before we're late for school." He said with a smirk.

The ride to school was completely silent with the exception of Sesshoumaru trying to make small talk. Every time he asked her a question, she would look at him then turn to face the window again. Finally she just reached over and turned the radio onto her favorite rock station hoping he would get the hint. When they pulled into the parking space she jumped out of the car before it was even fully stopped, and started walking towards the school.

Catching up to her Sesshoumaru started talking. "You can't hate me forever."

"I can try."

"Give me a chance." He said opening the door for her.

She rolled her eyes, "Bite me."

'That can be arranged…wait, what?' he thought to himself.

When they arrived at their lockers Kagome turned to look at him. "Just leave me alone Sesshoumaru. I don't like you, you don't like me, let's just leave it at that." She shut her locker and started walking to class. Sesshoumaru followed her. Kagome tried to ignore him and kept on walking. When she got to her classroom she saw Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha talking across the hall from the door.

"You're wrong Kagome, let me prove it to you. Join me for lunch." Sesshoumaru said.

"No." She answered walking closer to her friends.

He reached out and grabbed her arm, "What can I do to win your company?"

Kagome glanced at her friends who were all watching her. She turned back and glared at the demon. "Beg."

Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha who smirked. He looked back at Kagome. Oh this wench would pay. He hesitated as he watched Kagome turn back around to walk up to her friends. He looked back at Inuyasha who was looking at him with a smug look.

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru said getting her attention.

She turned back around to acknowledge the demon. She then could not believe what she witnessed.

Sesshoumaru dropped to his knees causing everyone to stop what they were doing and go silent.

In the two weeks he had been here, everyone including the faculty had learned who he was, and had experienced first hand how he acted; this was not how Sesshoumaru Taisho acted.

He sat there for a moment with his arms hanging to his sides to make sure he had everyone's attention. "Will you please join me for lunch today?"

Inuyasha's jaw dropped, along with Sango and Miroku's. Kagome just stared at him in disbelief. She looked around and saw everyone in the hall looking at her.

"Fine Sesshoumaru, get off the ground and I'll have lunch with you _for today_." Kagome said emphasizing the 'today' part to make sure he understood that this wouldn't be an everyday thing.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand and gave the top of it a kiss as he got up. "You won't regret it." He said smirking as he turned around and started walking towards his first class.

"I must be seeing things..." Inuyasha said, "I don't feel so well…"

-Lunchtime-

"Sit."

"Here? But there's no table."

Sesshoumaru sat at the base of the tree. "I hadn't noticed." He said sarcastically.

Kagome rolled her eyes and sat down in front of him.

"So why have you been avoiding me these past two weeks?" he asked.

"I've been busy."

"Doing what?"

"Training with my grandmother. I'm getting a lot better at using my power."

"That's good, you have one of the most powerful auras I've come across. It was irritating how you were letting it go to waste." Sesshoumaru said trying to sound sincere.

Kagome eyed him suspiciously. "You know, the only reason I'm doing it is to protect myself against demons like you. So if I find out this is another ploy to get back at your brother, I'll purify your ass to the seven hells and back. I don't appreciate being used."

Sesshoumaru grabbed her hands in his and leaned forward, "I assure you, Inuyasha has nothing to do with this." He brought her closer and kissed her deeply, knowing a certain hanyou was watching. When they broke apart, he turned her around and pulled her chest to his back. He just held her breathing in her calming scent. 'This won't be too terrible I suppose.'

"So what is it you want from me then Sesshoumaru?"

He thought for a moment trying to figure out how to respond.

"Be my girlfriend, Kagome."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**la la laaa... one more chapter down!**

**Thank you for those who have reviewed... I love youuu!**

**Not sure when the next chapter will be up... kinda been busy... although maybe I could be swayed to put it up faster with some more reviews :wink wink:**

**But seriously, I'm swamped with homework, and a book I've been reading.. so I'll try... but no guarantees... might be days... might be weeks... :hides:**

**Share the love!**

**Oh... and prepare for more time jumping within this story... yeah, that's the awesomeness of having a time machine... no I will not share.**


End file.
